


Upgrade

by Darker_Side



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Dehumanization, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, FaceFucking, Feeding, Lucifer POV, Massage, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism, Sex Toys, Soft Aftercare, Sound Effects, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrator, blindfold, butt plug, cum facial, cum swapping, object/owner dynamic, role-play, setting the scene, shower, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darker_Side/pseuds/Darker_Side
Summary: AnAutomatonsequelLucifer woke up early, earlier than he usually did, even on days at the precinct. He rolled over in the silky sheets, smiling at the delicate shoulder peeking out from under a mop of honey-blonde hair, spread out like a haphazardly worn halo. He leaned over, placing a soft kiss to Chloe's shoulder, doing his best to contain his laugh as she snorted loudly. He extracted himself from the bed quietly, thankful that she was a heavy sleeper.He had plans to prepare for.--Lucifer, ever the romantic, sets everything up perfectly. He has such atreatfor his favorite toy.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 31
Kudos: 127





	Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, the sequel!  
> I was surprised by all of the positive comments, truly! You guys are the best!
> 
> I've brought you a second segment to this softer side of S&M, with more detailed aftercare, as requested!  
> (I hope I've fulfilled my end on that. I'll be honest, it was harder for me than I thought)
> 
> The artwork was done by the _AMAZING_ [x_Luniana_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Luniana_x)  
> She's the best! Go show her some love on her fics, if you're not already obsessed with her!  
>  _(I love you, Luni, my crazy, German, friend)_
> 
> Here are some songs for the main event in this fic... Just a grand ol' time with the CumBot ;)  
> [High Voltage (feat. Sam Tinnesz) // Produced by Tommee Profitt](https://youtu.be/5vbwxE_jyKk)  
> [Looking for Trouble (feat. Anna Mae by UNSECRET](https://youtu.be/w5pjAAF5wWA)  
> [Love It (feat. Ivory Layne) by UNSECRET](https://youtu.be/k1kWv_roS6g)
> 
> Song for the Aftercare, you romantic lovebirds <3  
> [Honeybee by The Head and the Heart](https://youtu.be/VsDLoYXVQJQ)

* * *

Lucifer woke up early, earlier than he usually did, even on days at the precinct. He rolled over in the silky sheets, smiling at the delicate shoulder peeking out from under a mop of honey-blonde hair, spread out like a haphazardly worn halo. He leaned over, placing a soft kiss to Chloe's shoulder, doing his best to contain his laugh as she snorted loudly. He extracted himself from the bed quietly, thankful that she was a heavy sleeper. 

He had plans to prepare for. 

The first of said plans involved getting breakfast together. He slipped into a shirt, silky robe, the bottom of his briefs just barely sticking out from below the hem. With Chloe around, he couldn't risk burning the goods with bacon grease. He followed the hallway down to the kitchen no one ever saw. He got a hefty amount of bacon on a pan and in the oven, ensuring they had plenty. Both he and the Detective enjoyed their bacon crunchy, so the cooking process was simple: put it in the oven until it was dark and crispy. 

He groaned. The smell of bacon cooking was one of the things he’d missed in Hell. There wasn’t anything quite like it; nothing that smelled so indulgent, so fattening and satisfying. He scrambled half a dozen eggs, stirring them in the pan over low heat, adding salt, pepper, and garlic powder before sprinkingling in some sharp cheddar cheese. He added extra cheese because why not. It was a special day, or, at least, he hoped it would be. 

With the bacon and eggs done, he quickly worked on taking some croissants and jams to the coffee table in the main area of the penthouse. He brewed some coffee, bringing it in a heated container and a couple of mugs out, as well. Balancing the eggs, bacon, cutlery, butter, and cream on a tray, he made his way back out to where the croissants and coffee were placed. He knew the combined scents of coffee and bacon were sure to wake Choe up eventually, so he sat down on the couch and pulled out the manual he had put under the coffee table the night before. He grabbed the sharpie in the basket with the magazines and made quick work of the small edit he did to the cover of the manual. 

That was the main event. _That_ was what would start the whole day. 

He heard the sheets rustling the few feet his bed was away. He smiled as he started to pour two mugs of coffee, adding cream to hers before setting it on the table in front of the spot next to him. Right on cue, Chloe rounded the corner from his bed, looking delightfully rumpled in one of his white undershirts. 

She didn’t return his smile, and he didn’t expect her to. He simply chuckled as she made her way down, seemingly with her eyes closed, bumping into anything that got in her way. She was not a morning person. She could wake up, when she had to, but she definitely wasn’t happy about it. She took the proffered coffee with a grunt, sipping the piping hot liquid as if it were a lukewarm happiness elixir.

Chloe drained the cup in an impressively quick time. With the caffeine just barely in her system, she was able to turn towards Lucifer and give him a welcomed smile. “Morning,” she sighed, leaning forward to give him a small peck on the cheek. 

“Good morning, Detective,” he replied, chewing on his lower lip. It wasn’t that he was unused to people being in his place the next morning, it’s just… he was new to the intimacy of it. New to the cheerfulness of domesticity that wasn’t working towards something sexual. It was nice. 

“You made breakfast?” she asked, finally able to comprehend the assortment of food laid out before her. She immediately spotted the bacon, reaching over and grabbing two slices before sitting back on the couch, cross-legged. She held one of the pieces out towards Lucifer, which he took with his mouth, snagging the meat with a playful growl before leaning back and throwing his arm around her shoulders. 

She sighed into his side, crunching her bacon, and kissing his chest before moving to the edge of the edge of the couch to dig into a croissant with raspberry jam and butter. Lucifer helped himself to the breakfast he had prepared, watching with warmth in his chest as Chloe ate contently, occasionally looking over to smile at him with her cheeks full.

Lucifer never would have guessed he could be so happy. 

When they were done eating, Chloe poured them another cup of coffee before sitting back cozily on the couch, her legs folded under her, more alert and lively. Lucifer took that time to reach under the coffee table and grab the manual he had edited earlier. She thought nothing of it, not really, only glanced over at him from the corner of her eye and he made a show of popping the booklet open, sighing as he sifted through the pages, pretending to be very interested with its contents.

He watched her double-take, the cover of the manual, the new title, making her eyes go wide and her eyebrows shoot towards her hairline. It was hard not to react to that, but he kept his serious face, the face that looked like he was deep in thought. He was “reading” an old PC manual he had found down in the office where he kept all of the business dealings for Lux safely stowed away. It once read _Upgrade Your PC Today!,_ but Lucifer had made a small change, so now Chloe saw the _Upgrade Your_ _~~PC~~ _ _CumBot 3000 Today!_

She stared at him, but he made no attempt to reciprocate the action. He continued to “read”, like he was really wanting to know how to upgrade the CumBot. It was more of a subtle hint than anything, but the kicker was that he wasn’t going to acknowledge it. He wasn’t going to acknowledge her knowledge of it. Like it was completely normal to be reading something regarding upgrading her role-play character. 

He hummed a little, pretending to be learning something new, and then he looked at her from over the top of the manual. “We should probably get ready for work, hm?” He raised an eyebrow when she didn’t respond immediately. 

“Oh, oh, right!” she said, jumping up from the couch, almost spilling her half-empty mug in the process. He gave her a quizzical look, like he was wondering why she was stumbling, but then went back to his _reading_. “Aren’t you coming?” 

Lucifer looked back up at her after a few seconds, like he was trying to get to the end of a sentence. “I’ll be right there, darling, I just want to finish this. It’s _fascinating_.” He looked back down, but in his periphery, he could see that her mouth opened before she bit into her lower lip. She had absolutely no idea what he was doing. She was confused. They hadn’t discussed anything, so she knew they weren’t starting a scene… so she had to be wondering just what the hell he was doing. 

It was perfect. That alone nearly made him break. Nearly made him smile. 

He could see that she nodded, more to herself, eyebrows knitting, and then she started walking towards the bathroom, through the walk-in closet. Knowing she had to walk passed the spot that was her _docking station_ was another thing he wanted to smile at. And he did. Chloe wasn’t there to see him. 

* * *

Their workday went by without much fault. There was a murder, of course, but evidence collection went by without a problem. They had their list of possible witnesses and persons of interest. They were just waiting on the warrants for searches, but those wouldn’t go through until the morning. So they were back at the precinct, with only a few hours left in their expected workday. Chloe was doing the paperwork, Lucifer was sitting at the corner of her desk, occasionally throwing a paperclip at her until she shoved him away to go bother Dan.

He did. By eating every single pudding cup he had in the drawer at his desk. He placed the empty cups in his trash can, where Lucifer knew he’d see them, and then proceeded to make slight changes to Dan’s self-help, motivational wall. 

The poster saying “The Most Important Relationship You Can Have is the One with Yourself” now had a list of the best high-end lubes on the market, as well as the names of the most popular male sex toys. 

If Dan wanted the best possible relationship with himself, the _least_ Lucifer could do was suggest ways he could do that. 

After fucking with Dan’s existence enough, Lucifer strolled back over to Chloe’s desk, checking the time, very obviously, as he did so. Chloe lifted a brow at him, clearly annoyed by his impatient antics. 

“You could always help me,” she said, motioning at all the paperwork strewn about her desk. She grabbed another file and opened it, seemingly unimpressed with its contents.

“Actually,” he drawled, sitting on the edge of her desk, close to her, crossing his legs at the ankles. “I was going to ask if you cared if I vacated the premises.” He gave her a slight smirk and she rolled her eyes, which only made the smirk grow. 

She sighed heavily, exaggeratedly, but he could see the way the corners of her mouth tilted up. “You got something better to do?”

“Not yet,” he replied, lowering his voice before running his tongue along his lower lip. It had the desired effect. “But there are a few more things I’d like to read before you come over.” 

One eyebrow arched dramatically. “Oh yeah?” She asked like she knew the answer already, but she played along. He hummed an affirmative noise, sizing her up, head to toe, licking his lips when he found his mouth had started to water. “ _Fine_ ,” he sighed again, leaning back in her squeaky office chair. “It’s not like you were helping me anyway.” 

“What have I done to deserve such a benevolent ruler?” He said it without any hint of sarcasm in his voice, and for a second, her features softened into such a loving expression, he was about to drop to his knees right there. She scoffed, to save herself from believing his adoration too much, and shooed him away. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles before turning around and heading for the door. 

Once back in his penthouse, Lucifer gathered the beer pong table he always kept in the spare room. He wiped the surface down, cleaning it of any left-over spillage of alcohol or bodily fluids (it had been a while since he’d used it), before placing a crips, white tablecloth over it. He stared at it before pulling the tablecloth off; it had looked more family-style buffett than he had wanted. He wanted it to look clinical. 

He even moved his piano, really wanting the table to be center-stage, so to speak. 

With the table set up, he went into the closet and found the white lab coat he had hidden behind a tux. He took out a pair of black-rim glasses, non-prescription and simply for aesthetic. He also found the black nitrile gloves he had left-over from his orgy days. He grabbed a few extra pairs and stuffed them into the pocket of the lab coat. He had eyed one of those sticker name tags, also from his orgy days, but decided against it. Although the thought of wearing one that read: _Hello, My Name Is_ _Lucifer the CumBot Technician_ was appealing, the point was that he, _the owner_ , was doing the upgrade. With the help of his Upgrade Your CumBot Today manual, of course. 

His look was complete, all he had left to do was gather the required tools for the upgrade. He left himself ample time to collect them. He knew it would take a while to decide. While they usually used props they could find wherever they were, the idea of using a few select toys was starting to warm on him. He went into the toy closet, because, yes, he had a toy closet. He immediately grabbed the blindfold. It was weighted over the eyes, intended to keep every ounce of light out for heavier sleeping. He grabbed a small plug because he wouldn’t be fucking her in the ass, he just liked to watch the red gem pulse in and out as she came, especially when he could feel the plug through the walls of her pussy on his cock. 

His cock twitched at the thought, and he unconsciously shifted himself as he collected more things. He grabbed a bottle of lube for the plug, a small bullet vibrator, and an electro-stim wand. Not to use on her, but to provide a specific sound effect. He thought he was done, carrying his bounty in his hands, but on his way out he passed a spreader bar, and he knew he needed to bring that to the table, as well. 

Once everything was lined up on the table, he went and grabbed the manual he had earlier that morning, as well as a clipboard, a few sheets of paper, and a sharpie. He wasn’t planning on marking anything that could be seen with her clothes on. With everything ready for Chloe’s arrival, he had nothing to do besides make himself a drink and wait in _high_ anticipation. He was looking forward to this scene, save for him Chloe opted out. He had a feeling she wouldn’t, though, not with the way she eyed the manual that morning. 

When he heard the elevator whir its accent up to the penthouse, Lucifer hurried to the head of the table, grabbing the clipboard and marker, ensuring his glasses were on properly. When the _ping_ signaled Chloe’s arrival, he pretended to be going over something on the clipboard, the manual sitting on the table where her head would be. He could hear her walk in and pause, seemingly when she saw the display, and he fought to smile as he ignored her for a few moments. 

He looked up, giving her surprised features a confused once-over before shoving his glasses farther up his nose with his knuckle. “Oh, I’m sorry, ma’am, but this area is for CumBots and their handlers only.” 

He watched as Chloe’s confused expression softened into something else. Something more excited. She smiled at the scene he had put together before walking towards the bedroom, towards his closet. “Oh, okay, my mistake,” she answered, holding up a hand in apology before disappearing behind the wall. 

Once she was fully out of sight, he let himself smile down at the blank paper on the clipboard. She was perfect. His perfect android. The perfect toy. He waited ten minutes, knowing it would take her far less time to undress and kneel down in the corner, but he liked to make her wait. Liked to let her slip into the right headspace, to be surprised at his arrival. 

He set the clipboard and sharpie down and slowly started to walk towards his closet. Waking her up was one of his favorite parts about this form of play. It was where he got to be soft, got to bring her into the moment gently before he fucked with her. It was he clicked on in that moment, as well. Like he became the fine owner of something exquisite. Something to be cherished and enjoyed. 

She was exactly where she was supposed to be. Naked, kneeling, chin lowered towards her chest. Eyes closed. Utter perfection just waiting to be used. 

He approached her quietly, reaching his hand out to pet across the top of her bowed head. That wasn’t her start-up button. He could touch her like this and she wouldn’t move, not until he turned her on. 

His thumb traced her lips, and he could feel the barely-there jump of her frame when he startled her. She was getting better at not reacting to the touch, even if she wasn’t sure when it would happen. The digit slipped past her slack lips, between her teeth, to the top of her tongue. He slid around the slick muscle, feeling it twitch on the pad of his thumb. He pushed it aside, to thumb at the soft underside, the lingual frenulum, the floor of her mouth. He pressed that delicate area with intent, his fingers hooking beneath her chin, tilting her face up. 

Her eyes blinked open, the beginnings of tears welling from the pressure of his thumb. He hummed at her response, bending down to lick over her parted lips. “Good evening, CumBot,” he greeted flatly, shaking her head lightly by the grip he hand on her jaw. 

“Good evening, Sir,” she replied around his thumb, the words sounding awkward around the intrusion. He loved it. 

He smiled at her, quick and small. “Ready to play?” He pulled his thumb free, wiping it on her shoulder. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Too bad,” he cooed, tapping her cheek with two fingers. He leaned up to his full height, hand cupping the crown of her head. “We have to make some improvements first.” He stared down at her, head tilted slightly, and he noticed the slightest furrow between her brows. “Follow me.” Lucifer turned around and started to walk briskly back to the table he had set up. He could barely hear Chloe’s bare feet treading behind him, but she was there, following, with a respectable three feet between them. 

He went to the head of the table, retrieved the clipboard and sharpie, and started to move the capped marker over the paper, like he was sizing up all the things needed to be done. He grabbed the manual and held it to his chest, showing her the front, as if it were the first time she was seeing it. “Know what this says?” he asked, and she stared at him blankly before swallowing hard. He scoffed, impressed that she didn’t even try to answer him. “Of course you don’t, I don’t need you to read. You weren’t built for that. It’s a manual for upgrading my CumBot, which is you,” he finished, leaning forward slightly to motion towards her. 

He stared at her for a few moments, right in the eyes, and he could see how anxious she was getting, how well she was at hiding it. “What are you?” A simple question. Something to ground her, get her headspace right.

“A CumBot, Sir.”

“ _Just_ a CumBot?” he asked, voice raising slightly. He arched a brow, getting her attention, showing her how thin his patience was getting. “You don’t belong to anyone? Your just a store model? Only have factory settings?”

“I’m your CumBot, Sir,” she corrected herself, and he could see the smile she wanted to let stretch her lips. 

“Wow.” He scanned her body, head to toe, making sure he looked just as unimpressed as he sounded. “I guess I'm glad I got this in the mail when I did.” He held the manual up, glazing at the title before clipping it behind the paper in the clipboard. “Seems an upgrade is necessary. Can’t even recall that you belong to someone, that you’ve been bought.” He sighed, loudly and annoyed, and she turned her head down to look at her feet. 

“Sorry, Sir-”

“No you’re not, shut up,” he interjected, snapping a little. “You don’t know how to be sorry. You just do or don’t do. Perform or don’t perform.” She didn’t say anything, so he sighed again, for dramatic effect, before tapping the table. “Get on the table.” 

She complied immediately, placing her head right where he had tapped, close to his hips, his groin. He knew the table was cold, and he could watch her nipples pucker and harden, goosebumps appear across her skin. “Color.”

“Green,” she replied softly, and he allowed the small smile she gave him. 

“Excelling,” he purred, scrunching his nose in a rather adorable display. He held up the clipboard and studied it for a second. “Right. First thing we need to do is ensure there are no external issues that will get in the way of upgrading your OS.” He fished the sharpie out of the pocket on the lab coat and uncapped it with his teeth. He barely glanced at her face before walking around to start at her feet. 

At her ankles, he marked an X on both the insides and outsides, right above the knobby joints. He marked something down on a piece of paper on the clipboard. He noted the objects that he had laid out on the table, how Chloe couldn’t see them now that she was on the table herself. He wondered if she could feel them, if she felt enough to wonder what everything next to her, meant for her, was. He moved up to her knees, holding the clipboard under his arm, pinned to his body, so he could grasp each knee, squeezing. 

She tensed beneath his grasp, body trying to fight the laugh he knew was there. She was ridiculously ticklish around her knees. “Those feel about right,” he whispered, licking his lips to hide the smirk forming. His hands stroked up her thighs, squeezing the supple flesh, feeling the give of skin and muscle beneath his fingers, until his palms curled around the curve of her hips. He shook her gently, as if testing the stability of her frame, and she gasped at the surprise. He’d give her that one. 

He trailed fingertips up her stomach, over her ribs, watching the goosebumps erupt over smooth skin as he did so. He tutted, just to give her something to hear, so she had to lay there and wonder what he found on her that wasn’t up to par. It was nothing, of course. She was perfect, but that wasn’t the point of the game. He should be given an Oscar for the amount of times he has had to pretend to be less than completely pleased by her. 

Lucifer leaned up, taking the clipboard out from under his arm and placing it on her stomach. He looked her right in the eyes, since she hadn’t been told to close them, as he grasped her breasts in his hands. Her lips parted, just barely enough to breathe through them, and he squeezed until flesh started to mould between his fingers. Her jaw clenched back together, she hissed through her teeth, but her goosebumps were reestablished. He moved himself back to the head of the table, squatting down so his head was closer to hers, so he could look down over her body as he pushed her breasts together and up. They were mounds near her collarbones, then, breathtakingly beautiful, and he licked his lips near the crown of her head, out of her sight. 

She gasped and wiggled, trying to keep herself from writhing on the table, hands fisting and opening back up around her outer thighs. He sighed, letting go of her abruptly before standing back up. He grabbed the clipboard and started to write on it. He wrote _Fucking perfect_ , believing it even as he said, “Exterior is satisfactory. Internal check is required before the upgrade can begin installing.” 

There was a a barely auditory sound, and from the way Chloe was biting at her bottom lip, he knew the sound had been a breathy _fuck_ uttered from the back of her throat. 

He stopped what he was doing, held the clipboard in one hand as the other wrapped around her jaw, grip tight. Her eyes screwed shut before she opened them again, his fingers digging into bone and soft spots. “What was that?” She remained silent, eyes wide, the muscles in her jaw twitching beneath his fingers. “Oh, just a glitch, then, right?” he asked, more a statement than an actual question. 

“Yes, Sir,” she responded tightly, unable to open her mouth wide enough. 

“That’s what I thought, I mean, there’s _no way_ you’d ever just fucking speak without me telling you to, right?” She went to answer, her lips opening in the slight pucker his grip forced them into, and he slapped her lightly, just a quick tap, for the effort. “Rhetorical question. Wow, this upgrade couldn’t have come sooner.” 

He snatched the clipboard off her stomach and wrote something down with force, meant to show his frustration in her glitchy system. He sighed heavily, a long, strong exhale that blew strands of her hair around on the table, over her shoulders. Dropping the clipboard down onto the table in the space above her shoulder, Lucifer’s hand danced around over the tools, hovering over each as he considered their use.

The spreader bar won out. It was perfect for holding her external pieces open so he could access her internal cores. He held it up over her face, letting her know what he had, and then moved down to her ankles, where

he attached the cuffs over the X’s he had drawn moments before, the collapsed bar between them holding her legs a little less than shoulder width apart. He looked up to find Chloe looking down, chin to her chest, watching him as he depressed the small button that allowed him to expand the bar. He spread it a few metal clicks, eyeing the distance it created between her legs. He opened it a few more clicks, until her feet were on either side of the table, not uncomfortable, but very exposed. “Color.”

“Green,” she rasped, rolling her ankles in the cuffs. 

He smiled at her, deceptively sweet, and held the bar in one hand as he moved around to the side of the table, wrapping a hand around her upper arm. With the strength only a celestial could possess, he flipped her over, using the bar and his grip on her arm to do it, until she was face-down on the surface. She let out a surprised yelp, smiling as her hip bones dug into the table. He smacked her ass, a sharp motion, just because it was there, and plump, and he couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t have to. His toy was there for him to play with, touch how he wanted. 

The spreader bar kept her legs open enough so he can see her holes, the glistening lips of her sex. He trailed a gloved finger through the folds, gathering the arousal collecting between them. She whimpered and he answered with a hum. He circled around the opening of her pussy before sliding his middle finger into her. She groans then, and he smiles. He could feel her clenching around the digit, trying to squeeze her walls around it, get him to stroke that spot inside of her. He pulled his finger out before she could get the stimulation she wanted, and laughed when her body slumped in disappointment. 

He walked back around to the head of the table, she turned her face to the side when he approached, and he held up the hand he had on her, the middle finger shiny black compared to the matte finish on the rest of his hand. He bent his knees in a squat, lowering himself to be eye-level with her and traced her plush lips with his slick finger. He slid the digit into her mouth, petting her tongue with it, giving her just a small taste before yanking it back out. “Tell me, how are your fluids? Copacetic?” He raised his brows, a smirk spreading across his lips. He watched as she licked her lips, eyelids fluttering at the question, as being forced to taste herself and assess the condition. 

“Seems acceptable to me, Sir,” she responded, digging her teeth into her bottom lip after wetting them again. Lucifer shrugged, moving his shoulders side to side as if he were weighing the possibility in his mind. 

Moving just enough so he could reach his hand back between her legs, he dipped his finger inside of her again, swirling it around, trying to touch every part of her he could reach in that position. He brought his hand back, middle finger slick from her own arousal and not spit, and made her watch as he tasted her, to conduct his own assessment. 

He made a show of it, sucking his finger, rolling his tongue around it, looking her right in the eyes as he did it. He could see her eyes flicking between his own and his mouth, to his lips wrapped around his finger. He released it with a pop, her own unique flavor more powerful than the nitrile glove. “Hmmm. I agree,” he said, squinting his eyes and licking the tip of his finger. “Could be better, could be wetter,” he added, a disappointed frown on his lips as he stood, his face out of her line of sight. He realized she could see the tools he brought out in the position she was in, and he hoped they excited her as much as they alarmed her. 

Lucifer placed one hand on the center of her back, applying just enough pressure that she would know it was meant to keep her still without physically stopping her. The other hand skimmed down her spine until he could cup her ass, thumb resting on the cleft of her crack, palm and fingers curving around the valley between her legs, over the mound of her sex against the table. He could feel her breath shudder beneath his hand on her back, her rib cage expanding and twitching, just waiting for what the hand on her would do. He slid his fingers through her folds, collecting slick fluid, and then let his fingers trail over her asshole. 

The furled skin twitched as she gasped, such a sensitive area barely needing anything to make her feel something. His pointer finger applied pressure, just enough so the tip could tease her rim, giving her an enticing threat of penetration. He didn’t do it, no, he just wanted to guage her reaction to anal play, and she hadn’t used her safeword, hadn’t said yellow or red. He dipped it in, only at the tip of his nail. He hummed, trying to make it sound quizzical. This type of play had him learning all sorts of ways to sound indifferent, disappointed, or downright bored without saying a word. 

He lifted the hand from her back and reached for the lube and the small plug. He held it out in front of her face for a few seconds, letting her see, giving her time to place her objection. She did nothing, so he took it as a go. Green light, operator. He flipped the cap on the lube, removing his finger before drizzling some down onto her hole. She clenched at the cold, hissing through her teeth, but her mouth fell open a second later when he held the tip of the metal plug against the puckered, slick skin of her hole. 

“Now, I know we don’t play with this compartment very much, but I, at _the very least_ , need to ensure it works correctly.” He started to press it in, slowly, gently, feeling her body resist the intrusion. “It’s a little tight, but this isn’t a big tool, CumBot,” he chastised, just for the hell of it. He had to, it was what would lead to the next step. He pretended to be unable to wiggle the plug in, even when he could feel Chloe trying to keep herself relaxed, forcing her hole to go lax against the pressure. 

Lucifer huffed a few more times before giving up, setting the plug and lube down next to her hip. He grabbed the blindfold off the table and made a big deal about having to walk up towards her head. He stood at the end of the table, looking down at her face, turned sideways, the one visible eye trying to strain to look at him. He cocked his hip, placing his hand on it as if waiting impatiently. She didn’t know what for, but that was part of the game. A CumBot _would_ know. 

He scoffed, loudly, before reaching down and grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her head up, neck arching, teeth clenched as she groaned and hissed through the sting. He bent down so he could whisper into her ear, dark and threatening. “Hands and knees. Hurry up.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, he started lifting her by the grip in her hair. She cried out softly as she scrambled to obey, trying to be faster than his pull on her scalp. 

When she was on all fours, he released her hair, keeping it a tangled mess from his fingers. He placed the blindfold over her eyes, securing the band in the back. As long as he didn’t get too rough around the band, the blindfold should stay in place. It had rubber knobs along the band to keep it from slipping on hair. It was a very useful tool. He flicked the spot between her brows to gauge her reaction. She flinched, hard, and he knew she could see absolutely nothing. 

“We still green there, Robo Cop?” He lightly flicked the fabric going over the bridge of her nose.

“Yes, Sir,” she responded, lips curving up in a smile. 

“Should have just assumed,” he stated, hand going to his belt, moving the hem of the white lab coat out of the way. “My CumaBot loves surprises, and take away those pretty little ocular lenses, _boom_ , everything is a surprise!” He watched as she perked up, biting her lip as she heard him unzipping his slacks. 

He pulled his cock out, more than half-hard, and sighed at his own touch. Chloe licked her lips in anticipation, and he loved that she treated his dick like it was a fucking _feast_. He shifted, reaching up with his free hand to press down on her head. She lowered down to her forearms, her ass sticking up higher in the air with the change in angle. Her mouth was at the proper height, and he nudged the head of his cock against her plush lips. She opened her mouth for it, leaning forward to reach for it. He smacked her face, a few quick slaps, and she froze, mouth snapping shut.

“I’m giving it to you!” he admonished, holding his dick up and away from her mouth. She couldn’t see it, but it was the principle of the matter. “Don’t get fucking greedy. That’s _my_ job.” For effect, he slid the tip of his dick along her cheek, soft skin against softer skin, silky and smooth. “Good CumBot,” he purred when she kept her mouth closed, even as he traced her lips with the now leaking tip. “Open up, and be still. I’ll move if I want to.” 

Chloe licked her lips and opened her mouth, wide, tongue sliding out to cover the ridge of her lower teeth. Lucifer pushed his cock inside, moaning as the wet warmth of her tongue slid along the sensitive underside. He pushed in until he hit the back of her throat and she gagged. He held it there until she gagged again, and then pulled it out, watching a thick trail of saliva hang, tethering his cock to her mouth. He bit his lip and pushed it back in, only halfway, wanting to feel her mouth around it. 

“There you go, let’s give that CPU something to do while I work on the other end.” She moaned something affirmative around his cock, and his chest swelled warm with affection. He placed his free hand on top of her head, sliding down soft hair, avoiding the band on the blindfold. His hand continued down, over her back, until he slid it over her ribs, dropping away from her body. He had to reach for the plug, and the movement forced his cock further into her mouth, nudging her throat again. His celestial heart fluttered when she barely gagged, when her body barely jerked from the intrusion. 

It was hard not to fuck into her throat, so hard to control the urge to just _take_ from his toy until came down her throat, hot and thick, watch as she struggled to swallow it down around his girth. Look down at her eyeless face and see nothing but a hot, wet hole to fuck. Grateful that she wanted it just as much as he did, if not more. 

He kept himself leaned over, shifting his hips back so she could breathe if she focused enough to do so. If she kept herself calm around the head of his dick blocking most of her airway. The soft _snick_ of the lube’s cap was drowned out by her harsh breaths and incessant moans, but he loved it. He dribbled some of the slick over her asshole, straight from the bottle, watching as it clenched in response to the cool fluid. He set the bottle down and placed the tip of the plug on her hole, twirling it around with increasing pressure. 

The shiny metal started to slide in, more than it had on his first half-assed attempt, and he took his hand away from the base of his cock to rub at one of her plump ass cheeks. “It’s _amazing_ how your compartments just magically open when another one is being used.” Lucifer pushed the plug in a little further, keeping the widest part at her rim, stretching the skin taught. Chloe whined around his dick, quick, muffled sounds that would have been _ah ah ahs_ if her mouth hadn’t been full. He smiled, grinding his hips forward, feeling all of her mouth, the soft insides of her cheeks, the sharper edges of her teeth that were held as far out of the way as possible by her achingly wide jaws. 

“Just a few more adjustments,” he grunted, like he was expending effort and energy into slipping the plug into her willing body, her accepting frame. One hand busy with the plug, he pressed the other on the back of her neck, pulling her forward, impaling her mouth on his cock. She coughed and gagged, whining loudly as he pressed the plug fully into her. His eyes rolled slightly as heat coiled in his loins, as that familiar tug towards climax pulled him into her mouth. He staved it off, he wasn’t ready yet. He yanked at her hair, pulling her off his length and watched as the ruby gem at the base of the plug sank in a little before sliding back out to a rest place. It was beautiful. 

He was breathing just as heavy as she was, even though he didn’t have anything thick and hard pressing into his uvula. It still amazed him that she could pull such reactions from someone with his experience. His caliber. She knew just how to play him, even if their games didn’t reflect that. 

“I should decorate you more often,” he breathed, smacking her on the ass again, just to watch the gem jump again. He looked down at her cuffed ankles, at the bar between them, keeping her knees wide, both her holes exposed for him. All he could do was stare down at her, at all the bare skin and contraptions laid out for him to play with. She remained still, her ribs expanding with every breath being the only movement from her. 

She was being good. Being compliant, as any CumBot should be. 

She was getting an upgrade, but he wanted it to be for her just as much as it was for him. 

Lucifer rubbed his hands over her back, making his way up towards her shoulders, one hand leaving a glistening trail behind from the lube. He thought about coating her in the lube, or in body oil, how he could make it about loosening up all her joints, all the places that moved and needed attention. He imagined how it could be to have her slipping and sliding over the table, on the floor. He imagined how much she’d look metallic, all shining and slick. 

He had painted her once, in silver body paint, adding red and black details where he felt it fit. She had looked magnificent. He had especially liked the bolts he had painted at the hinge of her jaw, his signature he had signed across her chest, big and black. 

He pulled himself from his thoughts. He had to focus on the current situation. The upgrade wasn’t finished. He had simply checked the external and internal operations before downloading and installing the _upgrade_. 

“Turn over,” he ordered, voice hard but still a little breathless. It was a miracle that she could leave him breathless without forcing an orgasm out of him. “Or do you need help? Have enough computing power?” he questioned, a little harsh. He leaned back up so he could knock her under the chin with a finger. 

“No, Sir. I can do it, Sir,” he assured him, hands reaching out on the table to find the edges, to see how much room she had to turn over. He sighed, like she was taking too long, and she hurried herself, stumbling around the spreader bar. He started tapping his toes on the ground, the universal sign for _hurry the fuck up_. When she was finally on her back, arms by her sides, legs forced wide, breathing heavy, he ran a hand from the center of her chest to right over the mound of her pubic bone. 

She inhaled sharply when the skin-warm nitrile, slick with remnants of lube, hit the top of her clitoral hood, stopping short of where she would want it. He grinned down at her, for his own good, she couldn’t see him. So much skin to play with, so many places to touch and get reactions from. His eyes landed on her breasts, fully on display, nipples hard and peaked, rosey and just begging to be tinkered with. 

“Let me just adjust a couple of knobs and I’ll get on with the download,” he narrated, making it clear he was talking to himself, not to her. She couldn’t hold conversation beyond yes and no questions, beyond following orders and commands. Both hands moulded to her breasts, squeezing and kneading the supple, firm flesh in his large hands. Her mouth feel open, her lips red and swollen from being wrapped around his cock, and he just couldn’t ignore the way they begged to be used again. 

Releasing her breasts, he shoved his hands under her arms and pulled her up the table. She yelped as her head hung over the edge, but the yelp was quickly muffled by his cock filling her mouth, the angle of her head perfect for taking his length far down her throat. He pressed his hips forward, hands back on her chest as her body heaved and jolted, an obvious gagging sound emanated from deep within her throat. 

“I do believe all this work is paying off,” he groaned, grinding his hips down onto her face. He twisted her nipples and she whined around his cock, high and loud, entirely desperate. He didn’t let up, just kept pinching and squeezing her nipples until he could feel her panting around his length, could watch her chest rise and fall with each heaving, hard-earned breath. He leaned down and licked and bit at her nipples, listening as she continued to cry and whine, muffled and precious, coughing in-between. 

Moaning, a praise for her, he popped his mouth off a nipple and reached forward, going to the spot between her thighs, gloved fingers sliding easily through her folds, earning another loud, pleased groan. “ _Fuck_. I’d say you’re definitely wet enough now.” 

He pulled out of her mouth, groaning at the wet gasp Chloe breathed in when she was able. He moved back until he could cup the back of her head in his hand and bent down to lick into her mouth. It was filthy, the copious amounts of saliva transfer, but he lived for that, for when he got to taste every part of her, when he got to drink her in and claim it. She seemed grateful for the assist, her neck probably tired from hanging upside down, impaled by dick. 

Lucifer moaned into her mouth, swallowing down her own cries before releasing her head and moving away from her completely. “The manual said to wait until all systems had been checked, but I’ve never been a very patient Devil, have I?”

“No, Sir,” she replied, sounding as excited and full of anticipation as one could sound around a mouthful of thick spit from gagging relentlessly on a huge cock. 

“Then I think it’s about time we _really_ get this installation going.” Lucifer pushed her down the table by the tops of her shoulders, moving her weight easily across the surface until her head was able to rest on it. Her hands reached out to grab the sides, purely reflexive, and it took the time to grab the bullet vibrator on the side, rolling it around in his palm.

He reluctantly tucked his cock back into his pants, still hard and wet. He pushed the sleeves of the lab coat up and out of the way, above his elbows, where it clung to the cuffs of his dress shirt beneath. It was a shame she couldn’t see him any more, but he knew the effect of the white coat, and _knowing_ , he was in it, was enough. 

He moved to the side of the table and took hold of the spreader bar in his free hand. He lifted, bending her knees, putting her legs in a 90 degree angle. Her breaths quickened, no doubt curious about her position, anticipatory and on-edge. 

“Alright, here we go.” That was all the warning he gave before he placed the bullet vibe on her clit and put it to the second-to-highest setting. Her legs tried to jerk, but Lucifer held on to the bar, her attempt no match to his strength. He chuckled as she writhed and struggled at the onslaught of sensation. He knew it was a lot, so much so quickly, but that was the point. He kept the bullet on her clit, moving his hand with every shift of her body, making sure she had no reprieve from the vibrations. 

“Oh my god! _Fuck, fuck, FUCK!”_ she nearly screamed, body tensing and muscles convulsing. She wasn’t cumming, it was too much to cum from without a short break to let her nerves comprehend what was happening, but she had hit the uncontrollable speech and movements setting, and he _loved_ it when she got there. 

“What the _hell_ what that?” he asked, talking over the loud buzzing of the vibrator. He leaned down and bit at her collar bone, holding her flesh between his teeth as she whined and tried to move away. ‘Since you’ve got so much to fucking say, why don’t you give me a color.” 

“Gr-gr-green,” she stuttered between clenched teeth. 

“So you’re not as fucked-up by installation as you just let on,” he chided, adding a bit more pressure to the vibrating toy. Chloe’s legs made a valiant effort to straighten, but he kept them bent, her clit completely exposed to his sweet torture. “You just spewed a bunch of nonsense, CumBot. Do you think that’s acceptable?” 

He watched as she shook her head violently, head pressing into the table as her back arched away from the surface. Lucifer gave her a few seconds to correct herself, but when it was clear she wasn’t going to do it, he bumped the vibrator up to the highest setting.

“I just asked you a question, CumBot,” he yelled over the sound of the toy and her whimpering moans. “Don’t make this installation harder than it has to be. I _know_ you can download software better than this.” 

“It’s not acceptable, Sir,” she grunted, and he wished he could see how hard her eyes were screwed shut, but he’d seen it enough to be able to imagine it in his mind. He lowered the vibrator down two levels, lower than he had started it on, and she panted in relief, mumbling a few _thank yous_ as her body started to calm down.

“Don’t thank me yet, CumBot,” he stated, releasing the bar and taking the toy off of her clit. She sighed in relief, and he couldn’t blame her, not with how red and flushed the little bud was from all the blood flow he forced into it. “Seems we’ve run into an error.” 

He tried to sound perplexed, tried to sound like he was irritated by the faulty find. He knew she had no idea what he could be talking about. He didn’t punish her for not answering. He ran a gloved hand all over her body, feeling the tremors in her muscles, the slight sheen of sweat on her skin, making the nitrile slip over glittering flesh. 

“You see,” he started, increasing the pressure of his hand roaming her body, making sure she felt it, felt the threat. “You’re a CumBot… you’re supposed to cum, and I just did _all of that_ programing with my nifty little tool and what happened?” He waited a beat, hardly a second, and he slapped her on the cheek, a sharp crack in the silence. She gasped, the high-pitch sound bleeding into a low groan, like she could feel her skin grow pink in the shape of his fingers. 

“What. Fucking. Happened?” he asked pointedly, voice low and menacing. She bit her lip before she responded, wiggling on the table like she couldn’t help it. 

“I didn’t cum.” She swallowed, throat clicking. “Sir.”

“No. No, you didn’t.” He tsked, exhaling loudly through his nose. He flicked the bullet vibrator on to a low setting, almost undetectable, and placed it against her swollen clit. She moaned deeply, the sound rumbling in her chest, trying to claw its way out of her throat. He didn’t bother with grabbing the spreader bar, satisfied with letting her move her legs as minimally as she could with them spread with a solid rod between them. 

Lucifer switched hands smoothly, keeping the toy on her as he reached for the final tool. With her blindfolded, he was able to use the e-stim for its sound-effect purpose. They had used it before, and it wasn’t that it was too painful, but it was a lot, and she was already so wound up, he didn’t want to push her too hard. She’d been so good.

After turning it on, he lifted one foot and tapped the tip to the sole of his shoe. The toy made the desired static shock sound, but he didn’t feel it. He laughed because it made Chloe jump and cry out, like he had actually touched her with it. Her head turned from side to side, like she had the ability to see what had caused the sound, breathing heavy when she realized she couldn’t. Her hips rolled up into the vibrator, seeking more from it now that it was too low to get her to the peak. He tapped the toy to his shoe again, and Chloe made the same reaction, the bullet shifting on her clit, making her twitch and groan in frustration.

“Whoa, hey, now!” Lucifer feigned surprise, smirking down at a newly concerned and irritated Chloe. “Look’s like there’s a bit of a short circuit over here. I’ll need to fix that.” He tapped the sole of his shoe a few more times, the loud _popping_ sounds echoing in the room. Chloe jumped each time, but she didn’t make a sound, no longer immediately worried. “Hmmm,” he hummed, like he was thinking hard about something. He tapped his shoe again, another sharp _pop_. “Nope. Still no cumming. I guess I should do a hard reset, see if the upgrade took. Maybe that’s what all these sparks are about.” 

He turned the e-stim off and tossed it over to the couch. It landed with a soft thud, and Chloe’s head tilted in that direction. He reached over and gripped her chin, forcing her face back forward. “What are you looking over there for? The only thing you need to focus on is me, yeah? The only concern you have is making sure you’ve pleased me enough, and we’re not quite there, are we?” 

He could see she was getting mad, her jaw clenching and unclenching a few times before responding through gritted teeth. “No, Sir.” 

“Now, I know you weren’t designed to think about things, but don’t you _think_ ,” he said it patronizingly, like it was a joke to even pretend she could have thoughts other than _please Sir’s cock_ . “An intensely _hard_ reset is in order?” 

He knew she understood the intention in his words by the way her throat worked to swallow, how she writhed a little more desperately against the incessantly vibrating toy. “Yes, Sir. Green.”

He groaned in appreciation. He didn’t even have to ask for a color, she just gave it to him. She was going above and beyond in this game, and he would make it up to her, once it was over. 

“I knew you’d be on board,” he praised, putting the bullet vibe in his coat pocket, not bothering to turn it off, and he manhandled her to face him, ducking under the spreader bar so he was caged between her legs, but there was no means of escape from him. If he didn’t want to leave the tight heat of her pussy, he wouldn’t. “A slutty, little toy like you? Fucking filthy, sloppy holes to fill. It’s a good thing I’m so _goddamned_ generous.” He undid his pants while he ranted, spitting down onto his own cock so he wouldn't need to try to rub the head through her folds to gather wetness. 

The red gem was still peeking between her cheeks, and he fought the urge to play with it more. The orgasm that would tear through her body would be a gift in itself. He stepped close, his cock bouncing over her sex as he leaned forward and grabbed her throat in one hand, squeezing enough to make her breathing harsh. Just where she wanted it. 

“I’m gonna get a full reboot out of you, CumBot. I want to wreck everything that you are, reset you into something better. Think you can do that?”

She nodded her head frantically, choking a little on her words before she could get them out. “ _Fuck_ yes. Yes, Sir!” Enthusiastic didn’t even begin to cover it. 

Lucifer rammed his cock into her pussy, filling her up in one harsh push. “That’s what I like to hear,” he grunted, and it was the last thing he said before pounding into her with a force to reckon with. The table started to skid across the smooth floor in his penthouse, but he held Chloe down by the grip on her throat, the other hand holding her thigh to keep her in place. 

She cried out in pleasure every time he bottomed out, an endless barrage of expletives and pleadings leaving her lips, breath even harder to get, but she loved it. He could see it in the way her lips were curved into a permanent smile. He knew it was reaching her eyes, even if they were covered. 

When he could feel her starting to lose control, her walls fluttering around his cock like butterflies trapped in a jar, he let go of her leg and reached into the pocket of the lab coat, retrieving the bullet vibe. He set strength to the highest setting, and with a shit-eating smirk, he pressed it to her clit, still fucking her mericlessly. 

She shouted, something resembling his name, something related to his father (he’d forgive _that_ one, for everything he’d put her through), and her fists beat against the table like she was trying to punch her way through it to get away from the sensation. 

No color. No safeword. So he continued. 

“Give it to me,” he growled, moving the bullet vibe in small circles around her clit. He knew it was too much, he knew she was riding the edge of overstimulation and explosive pleasure. He wanted it. He wanted to force an orgasm out of her, make her see stars, make her body do more than any man could ever make it do. Selfishly, he wanted her ruined for anyone else, and he was not above going to extreme measures to get it. Not when he knew she wanted it, too. “I gave you a fucking order, CumBot,” he commanded, each word accompanied by powerful, unforgiving thrusts.

She was convulsed, head thrown back, neck arched for his hand to tighten its grip. He could feel her pulse thudding against his fingers, the fast, frantic beats of a mortal struggling to reach the precipice. “Yes, yes, yes,” she whimpered, lips trembling. She was _right there_ , he could feel it, could feel the way her muscles were tightening, milking his cock, trying to pull the very life force out of him. Keep it locked away, nice and safe, inside of her. The plug in her ass felt like a ball pressed against her walls, rubbing his cock from the inside, making her even tighter.

He tightened his hand a little more, enough to restrict blood flow, and she imploded. She was quiet at first, body contracting, trying to fold in on itself, mouth open, jaw locked, and then she crashed like a tidal wave flushing away an entire city. She released a long, ragged breath, moaning like she was dying, and he felt her walls contract around his cock, squeezing and releasing erratically, no steady rhythm, only uncontrollable, feral throbbing.

If he hadn't known better, he would have assumed she was being killed.

He had never been so aroused and so frightened in his entire existence. 

Carelessly, he tossed the vibrator to the side, still on, buzzing against whatever surface it landed on. He gave her a few slow, careful thrusts as she came down, letting go of her neck and holding on to her arms with both of his hands. He was close to his own release, but was relishing in the feel of her pussy clenching his cock, sporadically, like it couldn’t stop cumming, like it was going to last forever. 

“Tell me, CumBot,” he breathed, trying to control himself. All he wanted to do was plow into her, rearrange her guts, make her feel him for days, _weeks_ … but he had a scene to finish. “Did the hard reset work? Is the upgrade complete?” He knew she’d understand what he meant. She was a smart one, his Detective. 

“Yes, Sir,” she slurred, still trying to slow her breathing down. She licked her lips, wetting the dry skin, her hands reaching up to wrap around the backs of his arms, along his triceps, just holding on. “Fully upgraded.” Her lips quirked up in a smile, and it was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen, even if he thought that all the time.

His chest warm, inside and out, he leaned down and captured her unsuspecting mouth in a kiss. He nibbled on her bottom lip until she groaned, her hips wiggling with his cock still buried inside of her. He pulled her up and off the table, shoving her down to the ground on her knees, right in front of him. He tore the mask off, wanting to see her eyes, and he wasn’t disappointed. The light makeup she had been wearing was smeared, mascara streaked to the tops of her cheeks, eyeliner smudged in that delicious well-fucked way. Her blue eyes were wet and watery, wide and delighted. 

“Let’s see this upgrade in action,” Lucifer grunted, fisting his cock over her face. His teeth dug into his lower lip, the sight before him too alluring, too tempting to just bend over and fucking ruin all over again. “Com on, show me how a good, little CumBot begs for my cum. Show me how much you want it.” His mouth fell open as she shifted around on her knees, lowering her ass towards the ground, kneeling with her legs spread, putting her face at the perfect height for him.

He cursed when she opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out, widened her eyes, like a puppy begging for a treat. “ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed again, shaking his head, almost unable to function with how perfect she was. Needing something to hold on to, he reached out and fisted his hand into the wild tresses on the top of her head, pulling her closer to him, keeping her face within perfect sight, the perfect target. “That’s it,” he moaned, knees started to give out as he jerked himself closer and closer. “Right fucking there. My sloppy fuck-toy,” he breathed, and she nodded in enthusiastic agreement. 

He came, shooting off all over her face, her neck, her chest. He even got some on the floor, but he couldn’t care less about it. He watched his white, pearly seed streak over her face, her body, and he couldn’t fight gravity when his knees buckled and he fell to them in front of her. 

He dropped his arms, heavy and limp, knuckles hitting the ground as he breathed heavily. He watched, transfixed, as Chloe started to lick her lips, her tongue searching for any cum it could reach. He couldn't deny her what she clearly wanted. Leaning forward, he licked into her mouth, tasting himself, and then he licked around her face, gathering his own cum into his mouth, holding her chin and pushing it back so he could clean up the stray streaks on her neck and chest. She gasped through the whole process, moaning his name as he brought his face back to hers and pried her mouth open with his thumb. 

She opened up for him, and he raised himself up higher on his knees so he could drool his cum into her mouth, where she caught every drop of it with her tongue before making a show of swallowing it down. He growled, couldn’t do anything more civilized after witnessing _that_ , and claimed her mouth, tongue diving down as far as it could go. 

“So fucking _perfect_ ,” he groaned when he was able to pry himself from her. She smiled at him, soft and pliant, and he knew he’d never grow tired of breaking her. He knew he’d die a million deaths for the opportunity to have every part of her for as long as she’d give it. 

It terrified him that he knew there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for her. 

* * *

He brought her to the shower after taking the spreader bar off, tossing it aside with all of the other props they’d used for the scene. He’d get to those later. He usually gave her a bath, opting to stay dry so he could pamper her, show her it was only for her, that he got so much joy out of the aftercare. He knew she indulged him with it, knew she didn’t need all of the attention to know he cared, but he loved it, so she allowed it for him.

The water was on the hot side of warm, enough to turn her tan skin pink, but not scald. He had her under the waterfall showerhead, the water sluicing over her the streamline curves of her form, washing away sweat, lube, and stray cum. He watched her run fingers through her hair, saturating the strands, as he poured a generous amount of lavender essential oil soap into his hand. He rubbed his palms together, getting a rich lather started before he pulled her from under the water and started working the soap over her shoulders, her arms, down her back.

He never missed an inch, and he dropped to his knees to lather her legs, her feet, her ass, with the suds. He ran a few fingers between her cheeks and felt the base of the plug he hadn’t taken out of her yet. He looked up, water clinging to his lashes, and she was smiling down at him, biting her lip, pretty and coy. His eyes never leaving hers, Lucifer grabbed the base and tugged on it gently. Chloe gasped, soft and delicate, and he teased her with it for a few moments. 

It wasn’t about sex, the aftercare. It was about showing Chloe all the love he had for her, but he couldn’t help playing a little, not when she made such sweet noises. Wrapping an arm around her waist, fingers curling around her hip, he started to pull the plug free from the tight clench of her body. His lips trailed the soft line of muscle at the front of her hip, and he sucked a gentle mark in her skin as the plug slipped free and she hummed from the empty feeling. He placed the plug on a ledge and kissed his way up her body, enveloping her soapy frame with his form. 

He kissed her lips chastely, mouth closed, more soothing than exciting. He hugged her head to his chest as the suds slid down her skin, down the drain, leaving nothing but clean, fresh skin in their wake. He turned the water off and squeezed the excess out of her hair before drying her off with thick, fluffy towels. He quickly toweled himself off, not nearly as thoroughly, and took her to the closet, hand in hand. 

He rushed himself into a pair of silky boxers, wanting all of his attention and focus to go to her. He looked around in the small section of the closet where he kept loose, soft things for her to wear after their game. He picked a red satin gown, short sleeves with a hem that hit right about her knee. He slid her into garment, her skin erupting in goosebumps as the cool, silky fabric danced across her flesh. 

Lucifer kissed her as the gown slipped over the rest of her body, bouncing above her knees. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and holding her firmly on the backs of her thighs. Her fingers tangled into the short strands of hair on the back of his neck, and he kissed her throat as he walked them out to the couch. He dropped her down into the plush leather, draping a huge, warm blanket over her. The part where he left her on the couch, or the bed, while he went and brought her something to eat and drink was the hardest part of the aftercare for her. 

She wasn’t accustomed to being doted on, to being expected to just sit and wait, like a queen, to be fed and hydrated by a servant. She was getting better at letting him, but she still bit her lip nervously, brows furrowed, as he kissed her cheek and went for the kitchen. He grabbed all kinds of fruits and cheeses, a charcuterie of succulent and savory bites that paired well with the chilled white wine he bought for her. 

When he returned, he caught Chloe playing with her hair, twisting it around a finger as she fought the urge to get up and help him. He wished he could change her mind, he wished he could do more to show her that she deserved to be treated like royalty, but he was only one Devil in a world he barely understood. 

He settled himself beneath the blanket with her, his heat radiating and filling the space, keeping her warm, as he hand-fed her bites of watermelon, raspberry, aged white cheddar, and brie. The creamy goat cheese was his favorite, because she had to suck it off his fingers, and he loved to watch her mouth work. They drank refreshing wine out of stemless glasses, easier to handle in the comfort of the couch. His arm slung around her shoulders, her head tucked up under his chin, against his chest, moving with each of his breaths like they were one. 

After her second glass of wine, Chloe seemed to be feeling sleepy and sated. With an affectionate smile, Lucifer arranged them so she was cradled between his legs as he rubbed her shoulders, working on the permanent knots there with strong, sure thumbs. She sighed into him, and he could smell the crisp, effervescent freshness of the wine on her breath, the waft of lavender rising from her heated skin. 

It smelled like happiness, like a heaven he was eager to be in. 

He peppered kisses along her neck, up to her ear, whispering sweet promises he had every intention of keeping. He felt her hum against his chest, settling more firmly against him, comfortable and safe. 

It was a feeling that felt more than just like home. It felt like fate, like destiny, like he was exactly where he should be. 

He had never felt that before. Not in Heaven, nor in Hell. Earth had felt the closest to _comfortable_ he had ever been. Chloe, though… Chloe had her own gravity. She pulled him in, like the lonely, sad, skeleton-of-a-moon he was, breathed new life into him, warmed his cool heart, lit his core, and he fell into her orbit a willing servant. 

He’d follow her wherever she went, Heaven, Hell, or the in-between. He’d figure it out. He’d find a way, even if that meant shaping the fabric of the universe around them. 

He kissed the top of her head as her deep, even breaths coaxed her into sleep.

There was nowhere else he’d rather be. A warden of her heart, the protector of her flesh and blood. The one who was granted such sweet permission to hold her like that. 

He tipped his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He wouldn’t sleep, he didn’t want to waste the feeling of her in his arms. He savored that time, all to himself, selfishly, like a stray dog in the back alley of a restaurant. He feared he would lose it, somehow, solely based on multiple experiences of his infinite existence. So he basked in it, secretly praying for it to be forever. 

Chloe would wake in less than an hour, always did, and then he’d be ready to do whatever her heart desired. It was the only thing he wanted, her desire. 

**Author's Note:**

> Was that enough of Lucifer's POV and that sweet-as-honey aftercare for you?  
> XD
> 
> I love writing them like this  
> it's so much fun
> 
> I hope you guys liked this segment. 
> 
> I've got more going on, so I'll be back.  
> Until then.... my darklings, I listen.  
>  _Come yell at me in the comments_


End file.
